children_of_the_ancientsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cabal
The Cabal also referred to as "War Rhinos" are a race of large bipedal humanoids. The exact location of the Cabal home world is unknown, they were originally from the Halo Galaxy when their ancestors until at some point they left, invading and conquering planets to expand their industrial, militaristic empire. For reasons why the Cabal have the strong desire to expand and conquer, they appear to be preparing for something none of the other races are aware of, something they call "The Great Enemy". Physiology The Cabal are a highly aggressive species, they are large humanoids with rhinoceros-like appearance and thick grey skin. Their eyes are small and are located at the sides of their heads, have flat noses and conical teeth. Due to their highly aggressive nature and immense size, the Cabal may have evolved from a planet with harsh climate and high gravity, requiring them to wear pressure suits to mimic the gravitational conditions and atmosphere similar to their home planet. History Origins The ancestors of the Cabal originated from the Halo Galaxy thousands of years ago, they were rivals to the Protheans of that era for control of the galaxy, until some point in their history their civilisation was forced to flee the galaxy after a war that almost driven their entire species to extinction. Iconian War The Cabal made their attempt to invade Tau space by launching an assault in the Damocles Gulf region, they took part in the Iconian War, invading many planets across the galaxy in 2410 A.D. but at some point before the war came to an end, they mysteriously went silent around and were never heard or seen. Around sometime during the conflict in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, the Cabal fought against the Covenant for the Forerunner technology they possess but had failed to defeat the Covenant species. It was not a total loss as they had manage to obtain some of the weapons and ships and according to the Kig-Yar, many rogue pirates switched loyalties to the Cabal and became a client species for personal reasons. Immediately after the Iconian War, the Cabal had vanished and not been seen for a long time. Cabal Incursion The Cabal returned to their ancestral galaxy in a plot to establish the hold of much of the galaxy as they can to prepare for the coming war that driven their ancestors into exile, either by conquering or offering the native civilisations into their militaristic empire to fight with them. The first species of the Halo Galaxy they come across was the Batarians and immediately launched a full scale invasion into their territory, all the way into the Kite's Nest, severely crippling the Batarian Hegemony and it's territories with their technological advantage over the species' reliance of Element Zero based technology. Capturing their technology and weapons for study to understand how it works and gained access to the Codex to know more about the galaxy. They had received contacts by representatives of the Citadel Council, an interstellar community of species and tried to persuade the leaders of the Legion to cease their hostilities, seeing this as a perfectic attempt they see this Council as weak and easy to defeat until they discovered something about the station that became their main priority to destroy the capital at any cost. on the colony world Aevanna, Cabal came across the Interstellar Commonwealth, a successor of all the races in the Milky Way they invaded centuries ago and more powerful then before. With the combined strength of the Council and the Commonwealth, they easily pushed the Ice Dancers and Sand Eater Legions out of the star system but were ordered to regroup for the final assault while the remaining forces on the planet remained behind to guard a Prothean outpost for the time being. Technology Not much to know their technology but so far, they are able to travel throughout the galaxy and even another galaxy. By the 27th century, the Cabal have recently intergrated most of the Covenant's technology from their client races and able to travel through Slip-Space. The Cabal often seen wearing their powerful armour that could withstand energy-based weaponry. Known Cabal * Bracus Tha'aurn * Chu'urc Gallery Background Information The Cabal are one of the three antagonistic factions of the Destiny game series.